Loch Ness
by thegenuineimitation
Summary: There is no monster at the bottom of Loch Ness, just three Scottish gals from 2010 and a rip in the fabric of reality. On the other side of that rip is a whole other kettle of fish. GiME.
1. Chapter 1: Lassies in the Lake

**Loch Ness**

**Summary: There is no monster at the bottom of Loch Ness, just three Scottish gals from 2010 and a rip in the fabric of reality. On the other side of that rip is a whole other kettle of fish.**

**Chapter One: Lassies in the Lake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**AN: I am not Scottish and only know what I've read in books and on the 'Net, so feel free to correct me but please be fair!**

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed,"

Aragorn limited the outward expression of his amusement at Gimli's robust bragging to a short exhale through his nose and a twitching in the corner of his mouth. Gimli was a proud creature like all those of his race.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Legolas disdainfully, looking down his nose at their shorter companion.

Legolas, he reflected, was a proud creature as well, and that would have been fine if only the dwarves and the elves were not feuding and if only the two representatives for their species didn't make a habit of constantly needling each other in a childish fashion.

As it was Aragorn was glad Gandalf intervened before Gimli could do much more than growl at Legolas thus saving them from another pointless argument.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten,"

The wizard was clearly just as weary as he of the childish bickering and had decided to bring the dwarf down a peg or two, as he was usually the instigator of such routs. Gimli was not a dwarf given to much restraint as far as the matter of his tongue was concerned, but even he had to work up the nerve to cross Gandalf, who was quite a formidable grump, as well as a wizard. Instead he began to tap the wall of solid rock on their left with his axe, clearly searching for the door.

Aragorn wasn't too concerned about the door, Gandalf after all knew exactly where it was, he was more concerned about the lake on their right. There was something about it that was, quite frankly, disturbing. It was like the water was watching you and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in alarm.

Aragorn was pleased to note he wasn't the only one to feel this way. Legolas, usually the first one to sense danger, was distracted by his ongoing silent tirade against Gimli, Aragorn had been privy to some of it and it was really quite amusing. The elf was not, however, necessary since the skittish Frodo and the inherently suspicious Boromir were looking alternately tense and nervous and throwing sidelong glances at the lake every few minutes.

Aragorn dropped to the rear guard position and peered at the lake as if he could force it to reveal its secrets.

"It reads," Gandalf said loudly, jerking Aragorn away from his contemplation of the danger presented by the lake.

The wizard had managed to not only find the doors but make them visible in the time he had been distracted.

"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend, and enter," Gandalf declared pleased, pointing out the appropriate runes in an instructive manner.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf explained.

Merry and Pippin shared a glance before nodding in synchronous acceptance of this explanation.

They all turned to Gandalf watching with interest as he bellowed a phrase at the door, when that did not work he tried another.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin pointed out.

Gandalf dropped his arms to the side, a gesture of annoyed bewilderment if Aragorn had ever seen one, and pushed on the doors in case the mechanism that moved them simply needed a little encouragement. The doors remained solidly shut.

The wizard began muttering to himself and Aragorn turned his attention to watching the lake once more, ignoring the wizard's sudden foul temper, as ignited by Pippin.

Seeing that the task of opening the doors would be more difficult than anticipated the Fellowship decided to take a much needed rest break. Aragorn used the time to relieve their hardy pack pony Bill of his burdens and send him on his way.

The look of loneliness on Sam's face almost made him reconsider, but then he reminded himself that the pony would spook and get itself and likely others killed in the mines which would likely cause Sam even further distress. The practical Hobbit understood the necessity and relinquished the pony gracefully with a loving rub on the nose.

"Strider, what do you suppose that is?" asked Sam pointing to a pale splotch that had just bobbed to the surface of the lake.

"I don't know Sam,"

Aragorn hurried over to where Merry and Pippin were tossing stones. He was too late however, Merry had lobbed his rock with impeccable aim and as another white figure floated gently to the surface of the lake the first cried out in pain at being struck by a rock and then began to thrash about screaming unintelligibly.

It was not, as he had first assumed, a sinister creature of some sort, but apparently a human woman. A screaming human woman, and, thankfully, a human woman who could swim. She also seemed to have half a brain on her because her screaming tapered off as he and Boromir waded out to her and she began swimming to shore, expertly towing two more young women, clearly unconscious, along with her.

She reached them with no apparent trouble but when he and Boromir moved to take her two unconscious companions she began babbling at them clearly angry, but in no language Aragorn had ever hear of. Boromir and he exchanged uncertain glances.

"Milady, we mean you and your companions no harm," Aragorn started trying to placate her, pointedly ignoring the way Legolas was ready to put an arrow in girl if she so much as twitched wrong.

Her freckled nose wrinkled up, quite adorably really, and she looked at him, the very picture of shocked confusion. She said something very slowly, though if the shrill pitch of her voice was any indication she was quite distressed.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are trying to say," Aragorn answered shaking his head no.

Apparently this was the wrong response because all of a sudden tears swam in her large brown eyes. He and Boromir both took a reflexive half-step back and glanced at each other in wry terror. Being warriors, men, and not often in the company of female companions, feminine tears were things they did not know how to deal with.

Luckily for them before the girl could do more than blink a couple of times quickly Gandalf strode over to the shore and called to them to come in. Aragorn glanced at the girl who was watching the wizard wave them out of the lake and catching her eye he indicated by sign language what he intended to do. She nodded her assent and almost as one Boromir and he slung the other young ladies, who weren't waifs by any stretch of the imagination, over their shoulders and were slogging to shore. The conscious girl followed them with a bit more delicacy.

"Frodo has managed to get the door open, now, what's this nonsense?" asked Gandalf fixing the girl and her waterlogged companions with one of his milder quelling looks.

"They floated up out of the lake, and they speak a strange tongue, I have never heard its like," Aragorn reported.

"Hmphm,"

Gandalf was speaking to the girl who was conscious, switching languages every few sentences, when she did nothing except look at him with wide lost eyes and to babble in her strange tongue occasionally the wizard grunted and turned back to the group of curious males who had had gathered in a loose semi-circle beneath the tree. The Hobbits had chivalrously fashioned little cushions for the unconscious ladies out of their rolled up cloaks and were hovering worriedly over them.

"It seems I will have to cast a spell on them," said Gandalf.

"What sort of spell?" asked Boromir suspiciously.

"I will essentially drop my knowledge of Westron into their heads, and though they will likely have tremendous headaches we will then, at least, be able to communicate," sighed the wizard.

Closing his eyes he began to mutter softly in a manner completely opposite to his bellowing at the door earlier.

The girl's eyes went wide and she clutched the sides of her head briefly before those eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she slumped inelegantly forward into Gandalf's waiting arms. The other two did not stir, out cold as they already were.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Gimli disagreeably.

"We cannot just leave them here!" Legolas declared.

Aragorn might have been more impressed by this chivalry in the face of tremendous inconveniance if it hadn't sprung from the contrary desire Legolas had to be the dwarf's exact opposite.

"Legolas is right, we cannot leave them to fend for themselves," Boromir said looking scandalized at the thought if equally annoyed that they would have to put up with the females.

"Moria is hardly the place for a girl much less three," Aragorn said neutrally.

"Why don't we ask the ladies themselves when they awaken?" suggested Gandalf in such a way as to imply that they were all a bit dim for not realizing that this was the only acceptable course of action in the first place.

It would have been a perfectly acceptable course of action for all those involved had Frodo not suddenly had his feet pulled out from under him by a scabby purplish tentacle and then been dragged along the rocky shore towards the lake.

"Frodo!" cried the hobbits catching the rest of the party's attention.

The next cry came for Strider's aid as Sam and Merry hacked through the tentacle.

Boromir and Aragorn were on their feet with their swords drawn in the same amount of time it took for the tentacle monster to knock the other three hobbits roughly aside and orient Frodo in a dangling position.

It became immediately apparent that the creature could sense the Ring and was drawn by its twisted call. As though the Fellowship converged on the creature, hacking, and slashing with various weapons, the beast remained determined to have Frodo, rather than an easier meal.

The beast rose up revealing a bony, almost skeletal, truly massive cranium that played host to a fleshy maw the size of a pit filled with double rows of large sharp looking teeth. Aragorn spared a brief moment to wonder as how the thing managed to feed itself in such a relatively small lake.

Finally, with Gimli felling tentacles as easily as if they were saplings, they managed to extricate Frodo from its clutches.

"Legolas!" Boromir ordered.

"Everyone into the mines!" Gandalf called.

"Into the cave, hurry!" Aragorn snapped at the flagging hobbits spurring them into faster retreat.

Legolas got off a few clear shots at the creature's fleshy bits causing the tentacles to retreat into the lake for a brief moment with a horrible roar that was unlike anything they'd ever heard before.

"The girls!" Boromir realized suddenly stopping short as he sloshed onto shore.

Cursing Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir turned from the yawning entrance of the mine to the vulnerable and unconscious lumps of damp female they had left on the shore, not to mention the hobbits' cloaks. Moving quickly each member of the trio grabbed a girl, complete with hobbit cloak, slung her over his shoulder and made a breakneck run for the mine entrance. The angry tentacles were hot on their heels trying to trip them up. They barely reached the safety of the mine.

The creature, determined to pursue the Ring and infuriated to boot, wrapped its tentacles around the protuberances presented by the door and heaved its large scabby mass onto the rocky shore. The doors, having not been built to withstand the strain of several thousand pounds of angry monster pushing and pulling on it, broke with a sharp crack destabilizing the mine entrance and causing several hundred tons of rock to rain down effectively burying the wide-eyed Fellowship and their three damp unconscious female burdens.

**AN: Like it, love it, hate it? Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings

**Loch Ness**

**Chapter Two: Rude Awakenings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I never have and I never will. This is a story intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I'm not entirely sure of the pairings at this point but pretty much any young male is fair game, so if you have suggestions, especially as we get to know the girls better, please leave them in a review. The more popular a pairing is the more likely I am to consider it.**

**Also a note on language, the girls will be speaking fluent Westron however when they mention something that does not translate, Airplanes for example, the Fellowship will hear the word phonetically. This should be feasible as Westron and Rohirric are both derived from Old English somewhat and therefore will have similar sounds.**

* * *

"We now have but one choice," said Gandalf gravely thunking his staff against the stone floor and lighting up a small area, "We must face the long dark of Moria,"

"There is no need to sound so dour Master Gandalf, soon you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves, roaring fire, malt beer, and meat right off the bone,"

Legolas looked rather disgusted and opened his mouth to say something but Gandalf shot him a sharp quelling look.

"This is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli yammered on.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb," observed Boromir.

Gimli stopped and glanced around, even in the small circle of light provided by Gandalf's staff it was apparent that there were dwarf skeletons everywhere, covered in cobwebs and riddled with arrows.

"No…NO!" cried Gimli.

"Goblins," Legolas told them, disgustedly tossing the arrow he'd been examining to the side.

"Quiet!" snapped Gandalf in a harsh whisper, "It is a four day journey to the other side, we must hope that our presence here goes unnoticed,"

"What about them?" asked Merry in a small voice, gesturing to the humps that suddenly adorned the backs of Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas.

Gandalf huffed, annoyed.

"We will have to try and rouse them," the wizard said gesturing at the trio.

Obediently Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir deposited their burdens on a clear patch of ground handing the hobbits back their cloaks.

Gandalf knelt beside one of the girls, and, pulling a small vial of what appeared to be smelling salts out of some inside pocket of his robe, tried to wake her. The girl opened her eyes with a short gasp and the rolled onto her side and was promptly sick spewing rather a lot of what must be lake water onto the ground.

"Carefully now my dear," said Gandalf in a soothing manner, "You appear to have been hit on the head,"

The girl blinked at him.

"I understood what you just said," she said surprised in heavily accented but clear Westron.

"Indeed you did,"

"You weren't speaking any language I know, though," she protested.

"On the contrary my dear, you have a very firm grasp of the Common Tongue, you are after all speaking it now," Gandalf said amused.

"Huh," the girl blinked twice and then her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Who are you? And where am I?" she demanded.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, and you are in the Mines of Moria,"

"Moria?"

"Yes,"

"How far is that from Inverness?" she asked.

"Where is In-ver-ness?" asked Gandalf.

She looked at him askance.

"What do you mean, where is Inverness, it's in the Scottish Highlands," she said as if the wizard was particularly dense.

"Ah I see, I am afraid my dear that you must be a very long way from home for I have never heard of such a place,"

She paled suddenly.

"What country am I in?" she asked in a small voice.

"You are near Dunland, at the foot of the Misty Mountains near Caradhras,"

"What continent is that on?" she asked somewhat squeakily.

"Why on Middle-Earth, my dear, do you hail from the Undying Lands then, I don't remember them very well I confess, it has been a long time,"

"No I hail from Scotland, in Europe!" she shrieked.

"Shush!" hissed the Fellowship glancing around nervously.

"Who are all these people?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Ah, these hobbits are Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee, the dwarf is Gimli son of Gloin, the elf is Legolas of Mirkwood, and the men are Aragorn son of Aragorn and Boromir son of Denethor, Captain of Gondor. Now my dear, if we might have your name and the names of your companions,"

The girl glanced around and took in the sight of her unconscious friends, worriedly she bit her lip.

"Um…I'm Annabel Macgregor, that's Gwen Macpherson and Blair Fraser…are they alright?" she asked anxiously.

"The one, Blair I believe, woke a little earlier, she was the one who dragged you to shore. We found you floating in the lake you see," Gandalf said.

"That can't be right!" Annabel exclaimed hotly.

"Why not?"

"Because how could you have found us in Loch Ness if we're not in Scotland, cause that's where those rutting bastards tossed us! I remember now!" she snarled quietly.

"I am afraid I don't know anything about a locked nest, my dear,"

"Whatever, can you please take me and my friends out of these mines so we can call our parents?"

"I am afraid we've been caught in a cave-in, it is a four day journey to the far gate of Moria," Gandalf explained gesturing behind him to the wall of collapsed rock.

Annabel took a moment to note that everyone was dressed very strangely and that Gandalf, speaking of which what kind of names were Gandalf and Legolas anyway, was not holding a flashlight but a big stick with a glowing thing mounted on top.

"Perfect," groaned Annabel sarcastically.

"It's not so bad, at least you've got company," said one of the really short guys, the hobbits Gandalf had called them, she thought his name might have been Peregrin.

"Pippin!" hissed another one censoriously.

"What it's true!" the first insisted.

"Be that as it may, I think we ought to get moving, if you would help me wake your companions," Gandalf suggested heading off what promised to be a very interesting argument.

Annabel leaned over and slapped Blair sharply across the face, causing the other girl to wake with a jolt.

"Ow!" Blair exclaimed.

"Shush!" hissed the Fellowship.

"Annie that hurt!" she protested in an angry whisper.

"You'll live," Annabel said unrepentantly.

"I had the weirdest dream…" Blair started.

"If the dream was dragging Gwen and I out of a lake and talking to an old man with a funny looking hat it wasn't a dream,"

"Oh, well, that explains why I'm wet and frozen…where are we?" Blair asked glancing around.

"Some mine far away from Scotland," Annabel said darkly.

"How did we manage that?"

"No idea,"

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft moan.

"My head,"

"Alright there, Gwen?" asked Blair shooing Gandalf and his smelling salts out of the way while she helped her friend sit up.

"Did someone get the number on that bus?"

"What bus?" asked Blair.

"The one that must've hit me,"

"Ah,"

"It wasn't a bus, it was those thieving sons of bitches," Annabel put in angrily.

"Oh yeah, I remember, what were they even thinking?"

"Who cares, they got us into this mess, bashed the two of you on the head and dumped us in the Loch!" Blair said outraged.

"They meant to kill us?" Gwen said fuzzily.

"Would have succeeded to if Blair wasn't such a good swimmer," Annabel said.

"Ladies, if I might interrupt," Gandalf found himself the focus of the three females' annoyed gazes, "We have rather a long journey ahead of us," he reminded them.

"Long journey?" said Blair wrinkling her freckled nose.

"Yeah, apparently you got to shore, passed out and these weird guys carried us in here and there was some sort of cave in, it's a four day walk to the other exit," Annabel explained.

"Who told you that?" asked Blair.

"The old guy, Gandalf,"

"And you believed him?" said Gwen with a raised eyebrow.

"Take a gander behind you Gwen Macpherson," Annabel snapped annoyed.

"Hn," grunted Gwen in typical Scottish fashion.

The three girls got to their feet wringing out damp clothes and tying back wet hair.

"Be on your guard," Gandalf said including the entire group in his statement, "There are older and fouler things that orcs in the deep places of the world.

"What's an orc?" Blair whispered to Annabel.

Annabel shrugged as she slid into line behind the group of hobbits and began to climb the skeleton littered stairs.

"What are those?" Gwen demanded pointing to the skeletons in question.

"Dead guys, with arrows poking out of them," Annabel observed.

Blair and Gwen made high pitched noises of disgusted distress.

"How can you be so calm?" Gwen demanded, "We are walking around with freaky strangers in a dark mine filled with lots of dead guys!"

"Shut up!" Blair hissed glancing nervously back at the two men taking up the rear.

They were tall, six foot four or five at least, they had long very sharp looking swords and they were watching the girls suspiciously.

"Just pretend all of this is normal, we can't do anything about it after all, there is no sense over-examining this and having a mental breakdown, so just accept it at face value and try to ignore the dead guys," Annabel said with a firm nod of her head for emphasis.

"Easier said than done," Gwen shuddered hugging herself as she mounted the last of the stairs.

When they stepped through the archway at the top of the stairs the girls drew in short gasps as they suddenly realized why it would take four days to get to the other side of the mine. It was a massive labyrinth of thin stone and wooden bridges spanning enormous black pits and chasms. The mine was more empty space than roughly hewn stone.

Blair skittered away from the first of these stone bridges, a solid looking structure of grey stone worn smooth by years of being tromped on by dwarfish and orcish boots about five feet wide and with no handrails.

"I-I can't," Blair muttered wide eyed, "Annie, Gwen, I can't," she pleaded backing right into the two men and starting a bit.

"What is the matter?" asked one of them in a pleasant deep whisper.

"Blair is terrified of heights," Annabel explained, "Come here you silly goose, there is nothing to it," she said somewhat more softly.

"Lady Annabel is right, we are right behind you," said the other man.

"Just don't look down, you can walk right in the middle," Gwen added.

"No, no, I-I think we should wait here, someone will come and unblock the entrance," Blair said making to turn around.

"The mine is deserted and the dwarves all think that Balin still lives here, no one will come," the man said.

"See, there you have it sweetpea, you can walk or die of starvation," Annabel said exchanging a glance with Gwen.

"You'd actually probably die of thirst first," Gwen said seemingly nonchalant as she moved closer to her friend's left side.

"Undoubtedly," Annabel agreed as blandly as if she were discussing the weather, "A horrible way and place to die," she said closing in on the right.

Blair whimpered, fearfully glancing between the archway just behind them and the bridge right in front of them. Gwen and Annabel struck each grabbing one of Blair's arms tucking it securely under their arms and forcibly dragging her onto the bridge between them.

Blair made a terrified noise and shut her eyes and dug in her heals.

"There we go, just keep moving and don't look down, we've got you right here," Annabel and Gwen murmured encouragingly forcing her to take forward steps.

Soon Blair was moving under her own power and at a respectable clip despite the occasional silent tear, holding Gwen's hand tightly and keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the point of Gandalf's hat.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Reviews make my life better!**


	3. Chapter 3: Three Days Gone

**Loch Ness**

**Chapter Three: Three Days Gone**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings, except in book format and on DVD.

**Author's Note:** First thing's first, thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited! Sorry I'm getting back in the game with an interlude but the next chapter will have a ton more action and be quite a bit longer if I have my way.

* * *

It took only one long day of carefully picking their way along old bridges that didn't so much as creak despite their age,due to their superior dwarvish craftsmanship if Gimli's bragging was to be believed, and passing cobweb covered, arrow riddled bodies and of being in the cold damp semi-darkness for Blair to calm down and push her fear of heights into the back of her mind.

That was while she was white as a sheet, her hands trembled spasmodically, and she'd chewed through her lip, she actually continued to move forward under her own power and without clinging to her friends like some sort of super strength Saran wrap. This came as a particular relief to both Annabel and Gwen as they were afraid their friend would make a misstep while studiously ignoring the ground and plummet to her death, taking them with her.

The group was silent except for the occasional whispered warning about a narrow bit of path or a ridge in the rock and soon even the prickling of elemental fear at the sight of so many corpses dulled into monotony. The mines were vast yawning pits and outcroppings of roughly hewn unfriendly looking rock and there was only so much of that you could pass before it all started to blur together, especially since after the first five hours the girls were horribly footsore. Pretty much the only good thing about all the work of sidling and climbing and walking for hours was that it kept the group warm and allowed their lake-damp clothes to dry.

The Fellowship was very generous considering the circumstances, allowing the girls to share blankets and food with them, despite the very real looming possibility that they might soon need them to survive themselves. The girls took pains to bite their tongues on their many and varied grievances and be polite and uncomplaining quietly and graciously thanking their new companions often, soon they were each recognizable to the others even in the semi-dark and the awareness of their dependence on the group was palpable.

No one, except perhaps Gandalf, could tell how long it had been since they first entered the mines, it seemed however like they had been there for a very long time. The girls had found out that their technology was completely shot, whether it was the water or the same strangeness that permeated their unexpected adventure, their watches, phones, and iPods were of no use. Without the sun to mark the passage of time hours, minutes, and days blurred together in an endless grind until it seemed to the girls that not only had they been walking forever but they would continue walking forever.

Annabel's uncharacteristically zen suggestion of ignoring everything weird around them and pretending everything was normal was working magnificently, especially in the face of such incredible strangeness. Curiosity and alarming thoughts over the way they could suddenly speak and understand a language they had never even heard of, or the way their companions carried ancient style weapons and wore old-fashioned clothing and armor, or how they'd yet to hear mention of a familiar country or landmark, were ruthlessly suppressed. Their purposeful obliviousness also helped smooth the way with the little things too, like sleeping on the cold ground and eating strange food and walking day in and day out.

Annabel herself was dwelling not on the situation in front of her but on a large meat lover`s pizza with extra cheese and thick crust and garlic dip. She was debating whether or not she wanted beer or a milkshake with her dream meal when Gandalf broke the silence that had been weighing on her for awhile now.

"The wealth of Moria," he explained, "Was not in gold, or jewels, but mithril,"

"What is mithril?" Gwen asked curiously.

Gandalf smiled slightly and all of a sudden the glow from his walking stick was quite a bit brighter and the yawning chasm beside her became akin to Aladdin's cave.

"That, my dear, is mithril,"

The group, excluding Blair who pressed herself closer to the wall, leaned out over the drop and stared for a moment wide-eyed until the light faded and the glittering beauty was lost in the gloom once more.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings, that Thorin gave him," Gandalf continued.

"Who's Bilbo?" asked Blair in a low whisper.

"Frodo's uncle," Merry answered.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes, the dear old hobbit found it in Smaug's horde was quite entranced by its beauty and couldn't bear to part with it. I never told him but its worth is greater than the value of the Shire," Gandalf said amused.

"What is the Shire?" asked Blair.

"Oh, the Shire is our home," Pippin said wistfully.

"Don't you miss it?" asked Gwen.

"All the time, but this Quest is more important,"

"That's enough chatter out of you Peregrin Took, we are trying to remain unnoticed," Gandalf said sharply.

Pippin gave an apologetic shrug and shut up as requested. Blair was glad as not too long after that they were forced to climb yet another set of breath-stealing steep staircases.

The stairs were too tall for the hobbits, and they were forced to climb them like a ladder and everyone took special caution to avoid the skeletons as one wrong step could send them hurtling into a chasm to join them.

A skull went tumbling into the abyss below and a short hiss of; "Pippin!" was heard before the line began moving again.

Blair breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the crossroads and the end of the ridiculous staircase on the heels of Gandalf's robe and quickly made way for Legolas who stepped nimbly out of the way beside her. Gandalf however stopped dead in his tracks and a thrill of fear went through everyone when he said quietly,

"I have no memory of this place,"

A break for food and sleep was declared while Gandalf sat and stared at the three possible entranceways and smoked his pipe pensively in an attempt to jog his memory. The girls watched as the men started a small smokeless fire for light, not cooking as the scent of a hot meal would attract predators, and settled in sitting on the cold stone floor to tense to sleep. Boromir and Aragorn sat on the top of the stairs facing back the way they'd come. Aragorn was chewing thoughtfully on the end of his own pipe but didn't seem to be smoking it. The girls themselves settled against the wall and exhaustedly let sleep claim them for a short time as they huddled together for what passed for warmth and comfort in the Mines of Moria. They were woken what felt like seconds later by the whispers of Pippin and Merry.

"How can they sleep in this place?" hissed Pippin.

"I don't know Pip,"

"Are we lost?"

"No,"

"I think we are,"

"Shush, Gandalf's thinking," Merry admonished.

Gwen raised her head from Blair's shoulder and blinking blearily stretched out her aching joints and muscles.

"Merry," said Pippin.

"What?" snapped Merry.

"I'm hungry," said Pippin plaintively.

Gwen sympathized, her stomach had never been so empty and hunger gnawed at her constantly. She moved the few steps over to where Aragorn and Boromir sat smoking quietly rubbing her back and arching until she felt her vertebrae realign.

She froze mid-stretch.

"Do you see that?" she hissed at the two men crouching low and pointing to the long-limbed pale, thing she'd spotted skittering up the rocks.

Frodo went dashing up the stairs to where the wizard sat.

"There's no need to worry yourself," said Aragorn softly, "For now at least that creature poses us no threat,"

"What is it?" Gwen asked her nose wrinkling it resembled nothing so much as a pale four legged spider.

"It's Gollum,"

"Gollum?" said Boromir surprised, squinting down to get a better look.

"Mmm," agreed Aragorn.

Neither of them elaborated on who or what this Gollum thing was and Gwen huffed a bit to herself. This group was keeping one big secret from them and she was dying to know what it was, and hoping it wasn't anything that could get them into trouble with whatever constituted the law around here.

"Ah it's that way," announced Gandalf spoiling any attempt Gwen might have made to weasel more information from her travelling companions.

She supposed she would just have to put the matter aside for the moment, but she was cataloging pieces of the ever expanding puzzle.

"He's remembered," cheered Merry putting away his pipe.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf explained lighting his staff, "When in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose,"

The group had packed up their sad little camp and reformed the line in no time at all. Their long trudging silence continued as they climbed up and down yet more stairs, struggled across more bridges, and said no more words. In fact the only difference between this stretch of the mines and the last was that they now had a bit more light in the form of two torches. They didn't know how long had passed but Gandalf stopped them twice more for rest and reorientation. It was a miracle anyone managed to sleep but somehow they did in short shifts that left plenty of people awake and on guard. By the end of the third rest stop the group had run out of rations and water.

"Careful now, there is a collapsed pillar up ahead," Gandalf warned them.

Legolas climbed nimbly to the top of the pillar and helped Gandalf up and over. Luckily Aragorn had a torch to light the rear of the line so they could see what they were climbing over. Blair scrambled gracelessly up and over next. Boromir made his way to the front to give the hobbits a leg up. One by one they all made it safely over the pillar.

"Lasses first," said Gimli gruffly.

Annabel was two steps away from refusing on principle when Gwen nudged her shoulder pointedly. With gritted teeth the stubborn woman put her booted foot in Boromir's interlaced hands grasped Legolas' outstretched forearm and clambered over the pillar with minimal fuss. Gwen did the same, and was grateful for Legolas' hand when her foot slipped and she nearly went tumbling.

"Thank you," she whispered to the elf before sliding down the other side of the obstruction.

Gimli came next, and then Boromir and finally Aragorn and Legolas jumped off the pillar together.

Finally they came to the end of the winding stairs and into a big dark open space.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf muttered.

The light grew brighter and a massive chamber was revealed all pillars and vaulted ceilings. The girls all drew in audible breaths and they weren't the only ones staring in awe.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf announced.

"Now there's an eye opener, make no mistake," said Sam softly.

* * *

**AN:** And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed!

As always constructive criticism and suggestions about plot or pairings is welcome, and I promise the next chapter will be longer and more action packed! So please leave a review on your way out and don't forget to tip your Baristas!


	4. Chapter 4: In the Deep

**Loch Ness**

**Chapter Four: In the Deep**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings.

**Author's Note:** Firstly I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited, secondly read on!

* * *

They were back to walking, trudging, and avoiding deep pitfalls where the floor had fallen into disrepair. Beautiful architecture could only captivate one's attention for so long, after all, when one was tired and thirsty and hungry and terrified and also bored of walking through a chamber of pillars and vaulted ceilings.

"Gandalf," hissed Blair urgently tugging on the old man's floppy grey sleeve, "What is that?"

Up ahead there was a faint light and upon spotting it Gimli gave a hoarse cry and ran towards it faster than anyone suspected he could manage with his short legs.

"Gimli," Gandalf called sharply before following him.

Gwen had a sneaking suspicion that Gandalf knew what was in that room and knew it was something Gimli did not want to see. Still the whole group ran after him and found themselves in a large room littered with the bodies of dwarves. One stone coffin stood in the centre of the room illuminated by a truly phenomenal skylight hewn all the way up through the mountain.

"No, NO!" cried Gimli falling to his knees at the foot of the coffin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read solemnly, "He is dead then, it is as I feared,"

Gimli continued to sob loudly and unashamedly for a moment before speaking what the girls assumed was a prayer in a language they assumed was dwarfish. Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Blair who was feeling better than she had in a long time with the weak winter sun streaming down into the room.

He bent and gently pried the large leather bound and fairly beat up book from the skeletal hands of a dwarf. It was slashed and burnt in places and a few pages fell right out. Gandalf opened it gently and Gwen spied suspicious looking brown stains dotting the page. Taking great care he flipped to the last few pages.

"We must move on," Legolas whispered to Aragorn, "We cannot linger,"

Aragorn nodded but said nothing as Gandalf began to read aloud. Boromir stood by Gimli's side and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes...drums, drums in the deep," the pages crackled audibly as Gandalf turned to find a section he could read, "We cannot get out,"

This one line caught everyone's attention.

"A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...they are coming," he finished in a hoarse whisper.

A crash had everybody whipping around. Blair even squeaked audibly in fear brandishing Gandalf's staff at the sheepish form of Pippin in a menacing fashion. Pippin had managed to knock the head off a dwarf and send it crashing into the sides of the well. Unbalanced, the body, rusty armour and all, and the chain and water bucket the dwarf had been killed with, followed the head into the well with a strained groan and loud echoing crashes. Every time the body hit the side of the well everyone flinched. Until finally the echoes died off and there was silence. When the silence remained unbroken by the sound of drums or anything else the company let out the breaths they'd been holding one by one.

"Fool of a Took!" hissed Gandalf angrily snapping the book shut with none of his former care, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

He set the book down and Pippin hung his head in shame. Blair handed him back his staff and hat before he could snatch them from her. There was a soft woofing thump.

"Please tell me no one else heard that," whispered Annabel eyes wide.

Another louder thump sounded.

"Drums," Blair squeaked.

The whole group turned to stare at the well but it wasn't just coming from the well. The rhythmic thumping of drums grew louder and louder and faster too. The ominous noise was coming from all around, and as the drums grew louder they were interspersed with inhuman shrieking and whooping.

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam his wide eyes flicking down to Frodo's belt.

Frodo pulled his sword a little ways out of its scabbard and the group saw that it was glowing an eerie blue color.

"Orcs," Legolas informed them.

Boromir rushed to the entrance of the antechamber and moved his head just in time to avoid being impaled by two black orc arrows.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn ordered.

As the hobbits clustered around Gandalf's feet the girls moved as far away from the door as they could get hands shaking with fear. Aragorn rushed forward to help Boromir close the rotten doors trapping them inside the antechamber.

"They have a cave troll," said Boromir.

Legolas tossed the men several dwarf axes that they used to barricade and reinforce the door. Gandalf drew his sword tossing his hat aside where it wouldn't be in his way. The hobbits followed suit Frodo's sword fairly blazing with blue light.

"Weapons, we need weapons," Annabel muttered.

"We don't know how to use weapons!" Blair exclaimed.

"Pointy end into the bad guy," said Gwen moving towards a dead dwarf and picking up a broken axe handle with a jagged point on the end.

"You should not be here!" growled Boromir even as he pressed a wicked looking hunting knife into Annabel's hand.

"No arguments here," Blair said accepting a knife from Aragorn

"Have you ever used a weapon against orcs or armoured men before ladies?" asked Aragorn.

"No," Annabel admitted gritting her teeth to keep her body from shaking with fear.

"Do not falter; pick one target, aim, and strike hard. Aim for the neck and eyes, and show them no mercy. Stay back if you can, don't draw attention to yourselves," he advised them.

Gwen took a deep breath and nodded trying to focus on nothing but the splintering door and holding her hands steady.

Blair meanwhile was having issues. She had her borrowed knife in a white knuckled grip but with her hands shaking from adrenaline and cold fear she couldn't get a hold on it so it would actually be useful. She hissed out colorful curses under her breath as she glanced up at her battle ready companions and flushing fumbled nearly dropping her only weapon.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" growled Gimli brandishing an impressive looking battle axe and standing atop the dwarf lord's tomb.

They group watched the door anticipation and adrenaline mounting as they saw the orc axes chopping through the door. Once the gap was wide enough first Legolas then Aragorn let loose an arrow and the axe bearers fell. Legolas managed to get in a second shot before the doors crashed open. Their bows twanged and three different arrows found three different marks slowing the onslaught of orcs for precious seconds, seconds they used to draw and fire again. The orcs were numerous and fast however and they quickly fell upon the archers and Boromir. Legolas continued to fire his bow at close range, Aragorn abandoned his in favour of his sword and Boromir swinging his sword confidently waded into the battle.

Despite the death that met the orcs that came up against Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas a steady trickle of the beasts managed to get past the first line of defence to menace the rest of the group.

Blair pressed her back against the solid wall behind her watching with wide eyes as the hobbits and Gandalf charged into the fray. An orc came at Gwen and she cringed eyes closed and ducked the first swing kicking out with her leg instinctively. It took Blair another millisecond to realize the danger, rush to her friend's side and plunge her knife into its chest. The knife parted flesh like butter but stuck as Blair tried to pull it out. Gwen turned to fight another orc spearing it through the eye with her axe handle and a grim expression. Blair gave one last hard yank and stumbled backward as the knife came free. By then another orc had come upon her and she had no choice but to parry his blow with her knife and kick him out from under his own sword. It was easy this time to slice open his throat. Her blood pounded hot and wild through her veins and she marveled that she had ever been scared as the heat of battle overcame her.

Her dagger found itself embedded in an orc trying to sneak up on Gimli without her even realizing she'd decided to throw it and, realizing her mistake, she grunted as she hefted up the heavy sword of a fallen orc and hacked clumsily through its fellows until she retrieved the knife.

Gwen too found herself moving deeper into the fray cracking orcs across the face with the long reach of her makeshift spear and then driving the pointy end into their soft piss-yellow eyes or scrawny necks. As the battle raged on it became steadily easier as she fell into a sort of trancelike rhythm.

Annabel was only dimly aware of the others as she took her borrowed knife and started viciously and mindlessly hacking and slashing at the slimy figures in black who rushed at her with burning hateful eyes and axes and knives and swords. Black blood spurted from their open wounds covering her hands and arms in gore. She barely noticed as she whipped around deflecting the sword strike of one with her knife and darting out of the way so an orc found its axe embedded in its fellow rather than in her. She reached forward and with a grunt slit its throat spattering her face with oily liquid she didn't want to think too carefully about.

Annabel was only dimly aware of the thunk of another orc hitting Boromir's shield and of Aragorn's feral snarl as he sliced of the head of his own opponent. For her there was only the driving need to kill the orcs before they killed her. Block, stab, slice, hit, dodge, kick, duck.

The fear reared its ugly head in Blair's gut once more as the most massive monstrosity she'd ever seen crashed through the remains of the door and the stone doorframe and bellowed at them. Its breath smelled like rotting flesh and as it whooshed through the smallish room it took a great deal of effort to keep from being sick. Legolas' bow twanged but the arrow in its shoulder didn't even faze what Blair assumed must be the cave troll Boromir had mentioned earlier.

It swung its giant spiked hammer intent on crushing Sam who bravely dove between its legs. The troll was stumped for a moment confusedly casting about for its prey but eventually managed to turn around and raise its foot to squash Sam.

Boromir, Aragorn and Gwen each grabbed a hold of the chain attached to the collar around the troll's neck, having already killed the orc pretending to be in control of the troll, and pulled as hard as they could. It was enough to make the troll stagger back allowing Sam to escape. Unfortunately the troll spun around to face them swinging the hammer wildly. Aragorn and Gwen threw themselves to the ground to avoid it leaving Boromir alone holding the chain.

"Let go you idiot!" screeched Annabel.

Her warning came too late as the troll whipped the chain to the left and sent Boromir flying into a wall. Annabel's breath caught as he lay still for a moment but by the time the orc she was engaging was killed. Boromir was on his feet handing Aragorn his sword back as they covered Gwen who had apparently hurt her wrist in her mad dive and was not very good at spearing with just her left hand. Blair rushed forward to take her place while Gwen fell back closer to Gandalf. They made a good team she would kick the orcs in the head or between the legs, stunning them momentarily and he would kill them before they could recover.

Annabel was jolted out of her battle rhythm as she heard a cry and rushed to help Merry with his opponent.

Gimli in an impressive move hurled a battle axe from one of his fallen brethren into the troll's chest with a fierce battle cry and surprising force. This enraged the troll and it swung its hammer shattering Balin's coffin and being more of a help than a hindrance as it swept a few of its orc handlers into the walls in a vain attempt to crush the nimble Gimli. One swing however was close enough to unbalance Gimli and Legolas shot two arrows into the troll's thick hide to distract it. Gimli recovered and the troll found a new target in the slim blond elf.

Legolas took care of the orcs on the upper ledge of the antechamber with a few quick slashes of his long knives. He had been using the height to his advantage as he picked off orcs from above with his bow. The troll used its chain like a whip and Legolas ducked and dodged deftly avoiding the chain until the troll got it caught around a pillar. The elf darted along the length of the chain before the troll could pull free and stood on the beast's shoulders. He drew an arrow and fired it directly into the top of the troll's skull where it shattered. The troll howled in clear pain groping blindly for the green clad annoyance. Legolas jumped off the troll quickly landing on his feet in time to slaughter another orc.

Blair turned when she heard what she thought was a bell and found Sam smashing orcs in the heads with what looked like a skillet.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he told her breathlessly.

Despite herself Blair burst out laughing.

"Do you have another?" she asked grinning.

Sam graciously handed her a pot and Blair began using it to the maximum effect fighting back to back with the hobbit.

Unfortunately with nothing else to keep it occupied the troll turned to try and smash Merry, Pippin and Frodo who were inching along the fringes of the battle. It was Pippin's terrified shout that alerted the rest of the group to this fact and, unfortunately for the hobbits, the room was thick with orcs and everybody's weapon was occupied. Merry and Pippin were able to dodge out of the way of a tremendous blow of the troll's hammer but at the price of leaving Frodo cornered behind a pillar.

"Frodo," Aragorn shouted in dismay hacking into a thick group of orcs.

Annabel who was closer rushed towards Frodo. An orc stepped into her path gurgling in delight as it raised its weapon to strike, Annabel yelped in surprise instinctively bringing her left arm up to block the blow from the orc's club. It snapped under the weight of the blow and she screamed at the sudden pain as she crumpled to the ground. She kicked out blindly knocking the orc to the ground and with a desperate lunge plunged the hunting knife clutched in her right hand into its chest up to the hilt before it could recover.

"Annabel!" bellowed Boromir in warning.

Annabel turned in the direction of his voice whimpering audibly and saw another orc with its weapon raised, she screamed in fear eyes closed and braced for the inevitable blow. It never came. Annabel peaked open her eyes and found the orc dead at her feet a small dagger embedded in its neck.

"Are you alright?" demanded Boromir running up to her.

"My arm," she whimpered.

She held it up and Boromir grimaced at the sight. The bones in her forearm had snapped giving the arm a gruesome S shape, though at least the bone hadn't broken skin.

"Hold it still, and stay close to me," he ordered slashing at an orc who strayed too close.

Annabel struggled to her feet looking up in time to watch as the troll grabbed Frodo by the ankle and tried to drag him out of the corner. Frodo clung futilely to some of the rocks shouting for Aragorn. One of Boromir's knives found its mark in the troll's back. It gave Frodo the second he needed to slash at the troll's hand with his sword. Aragorn then jumped between the troll and Frodo sticking the troll in the gut with a long spear. Merry and Pippin pelted it with rocks from above but it recovered quickly sweeping Aragorn into a wall with one swift movement. Frodo rushed to Aragorn's side and shook him trying to rouse him but the man was well and truly unconscious. The troll in the meantime had pulled the spear from his belly and was now using it against Frodo.

"Duck!" Gwen cried in warning obeying her own advice to avoid having her head lopped off and driving her shoulder into the orc in front of her in a perfect football tackle her gym teacher would have been proud of.

Frodo scrabbled away from Aragorn slashing at the troll's hands as it tried to grab him again. The troll however had the poor hobbit cornered. He didn't have a chance as the troll knocked the point of his weapon aside and stabbed him with the spear.

Time slowed down for the group as they watched the dark haired hobbit choke, sputter and finally fall unmoving, the spear underneath him.

The troll roared in triumph and then in pain as two arrows and another knife found their way into its back. Merry and Pippin were quick to follow jumping onto the troll's broad shoulders with wild cries and hanging on for dear life as they stabbed madly at its thick neck.

"Frodo!" called Sam rushing to his friend's side suddenly hacking and slashing with all the intensity of a seasoned warrior.

The whole group redoubled their efforts. The remaining orcs were soon decimated with vicious slashes and merciless snarls of rage and grief.

"Watch her!" Boromir snapped at Blair leaving the girls to their own devices in order to rush the troll.

It had managed to pull Merry off and toss him aside but Pippin still clung and stabbed.

Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf sliced at its legs with their weapons. While Legolas waited with icy eyes and a taut bow for the perfect kill shot.

"Where's Gwen?" Annabel demanded of Blair breathing heavily and trying not to think about the pain in her arm, eyes scouring thescene before her but not seeing her other friend attacking the troll.

Pippin stabbed a particularly sensitive spot on the troll's neck and it threw back its head and howled in pain. It was all the opportunity the master archer needed two arrows flew embedding themselves in the back of the troll's throat. The troll gave a peculiar moan, swaying and clutching at its neck uselessly and like a felled tree it toppled to the floor with one last shuddering breath throwing Pippin and his sword clear.

Once they were sure the troll was dead the group, including the newly conscious Aragorn converged on the still body of Frodo.

"Oh no," whispered Aragorn gently turning the hobbit over.

Sam looked on the verge of tears until with a sputtering cough and a deep breath Frodo's eyes fluttered opened and he sat up a bit it Aragorn's arms clutching at his side and panting heavily.

"He's alive," Sam reported with clear relief and a small smile to the semi-circle of worried blood spattered warriors.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt," said Frodo sitting up fully.

"You should be dead," said Aragorn, blunt in his incredulity, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar,"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," suggested Gandalf with a small smile of his own.

With a sheepish look on his face Frodo opened his shirt to reveal the brilliant shirt of mithril rings Gandalf had mentioned when they had first begun their journey through Moria.

"Mithril, you are full of surprises, Master Baggins," said Gimli approval coloring his gruff words.

Their moment of relief was cut short by a horrible wailing keen.

* * *

**AN:** There you have it folks! I have the next chapter mostly written so it should be up either tonight or tomorrow.

As always suggestions on plot or pairings are welcome and I implore you to please leave a review and let me know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow and Flame

**Loch Ness**

**Chapter Five: Shadow and Flame**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings.

**Author's Note:** First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited. Sad chapter with character death ahead...

* * *

Their necks snapped up eyes once more wide with fear and anticipation all mirth gone from their faces. Aragorn and Boromir whipped around swords raised and they saw the reason for the cry.

Frodo shoved his way out of the protective circle of warriors, darted forward, and crouched next to Blair and Annabel who were kneeling next to Gwen, still making that horrible cry.

"No," his whispered faintly as the Fellowship arranged themselves at their backs.

The one side of Gwen's head was a pulpy mess her pretty features smashed in with a hammer or a club, the blood still trickling out of her mouth to pool beneath her head. Her makeshift spear was sticking out of the gut of an orc a short ways away which was barely a comfort.

Gandalf knelt down and closed her wide staring eyes.

"She is gone," he said wearily.

"Gwen! Gwen…Guinevere! You stupid bitch, wake up! Wake up!" sobbed Blair.

Legolas caught her by the shoulders as she lunged at her fallen friend prepared to shake her until she woke.

Annabel just continued to rock and keen, unable to get the pain out.

Then the Fellowship heard something even more alarming, the clanking of armor and screeching of more orcs heading their way.

"Come," urged Gimli drawing Blair to her feet, "We have to go!"

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum," Gandalf ordered making for Dwarrowdelf with a speed and agility that belied his old age.

Boromir wrapped an arm around Annabel's waist dragging her to her feet careful to avoid her injured arm. At first she didn't protest the movement until she realized that Boromir meant to move her from Gwen's side, then she began fighting him.

"Let me go you heartless bastard!" she screeched struggling.

"Annabel, Annabel! She is dead, there is nothing more you can do for her! Unless you want to join her we must leave!" Boromir insisted taking her by the shoulders and shaking her roughly.

Aragorn tossed one of the torches onto Gwen's body and her clothes went up almost instantly filling the room with the scent of burning hair and charring flesh. Annabel let out an incoherent cry and turned to stare at Aragorn with wide betrayed eyes.

"Now at least her body will not feed the foul creatures," he said before turning and running out the door.

The rest of the group were hot on his heels spurred on by the birdlike war cries of the orcs that poured into Dwarrowdelf from all sides, even crawling in from cracks in the roof and floor like so many large shrieking black spiders. Soon they were well and truly surrounded a thick wall of orcs forming a circle just outside of their small circle of light. The hobbits and the girls found themselves in the middle of a protective circle the men on the outside. Gimli growled at the orcs threateningly. It was no use; they were going to die horrible deaths. The only reason the archers hadn't done them in yet is because every one of the orcs wanted to rip them to pieces with their bare hands and probably eat them right after or perhaps during. The more Annabel thought about it the sicker she felt, so she stopped thinking about it.

Then a much deeper louder and fiercer growl cut through the air and the back section of Dwarrowdelf suddenly became lit by bright orange flame. The orcs retreated as a second longer growl sounded. Now they shrieked with terror rather than bloodlust and crawled back into their holes as fast as their limbs and the masses of their fellows would allow. Gimli laughed aloud, triumphant and mocking but Blair for one was sure they didn't want to come face to face with whatever could make thousands of armed orcs flee in terror. Boromir seemed to share her concern because he leaned in close to Gandalf's ear and asked softly and intensely,

"What is this new devilry?"

Everyone turned to look at Gandalf, whose head was hung in defeat, waiting for an explanation.

"A Balrog," he said finally raising his eyes to watch the approaching light.

Legolas flinched away from the light eyes wide with horror. He obviously knew what this Balrog was, and what it was capable of.

"It is a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you...RUN!"

As if the shout was a trigger the company began running, faster this time, drawing on reserves of strength they didn't know they had. They reached the door and were ushered through by Aragorn and Gandalf. Annabel kept pace with the hobbits not wanting them to be left behind even though her instincts were screaming at them to push harder and go faster. Boromir was out in front with a torch, and Blair was keeping pace with Legolas right behind him. The auburn haired man darted forward and stopped short swaying dangerously at the edge of a very long drop where the stairs ended abruptly, and staring wide eyed into the fiery pit below.

"Whoa!"

Legolas reached him first grabbing him around the middle and Blair grabbed onto the elf's shoulders tugging them backwards where they fell on the stairs in a jumble of limbs. While the hobbits moved forward Annabel moved back to help Aragorn with Gandalf who it seemed was tiring.

"Gandalf," Aragorn urged a hand on his shoulder.

"Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is near," said the old man wearily.

Aragorn saw something in his eyes just then and Annabel had a pretty good idea of what it was judging by their next actions. Aragorn raised his sword turned to go back up the stairs, towards the creature rather than sensibly away.

"Come on!" she urged them desperately but her plea fell on deaf ears.

Gandalf caught the man's shoulder and pushed him away from the entrance with surprising force.

"Do as I say!" he thundered, "Swords are no more use here,"

Annabel grabbed Gandalf's hand with her good hand and tugged until she felt them following her down the staircase to their left. Boromir, Legolas, and Blair soon righted themselves and overtook them in the front and kept up a steady pace despite the fact that they were running down stairs. They were forced to stop again at another small gap, well forced wasn't really the right term. Legolas didn't even pause before sailing over, landing neatly on the other side before turning back to beckon to them. The ground shook and the whole group heard the stairs crack as the Balrog drew nearer.

"Gandalf," called Legolas gesturing for the old man to jump.

He jumped well and was caught easily and moved out of the way for the others. An arrow pinged off the staircase too close for anyone's comfort. The orcs were shooting at them. Legolas returned their fire and an orc fell from the wall with a gold fletched arrow in its forehead.

"Merry, Pippin," Boromir shouted.

It was the hobbits' only warning as Boromir grabbed the two hobbits by the backs of their vests and with a few running steps threw the three of them over the gap with a grunt. A largish section of staircase crumbling beneath his boots. Gandalf caught them with an oof barely keeping his feet with the force of impact. Legolas and his bow were occupied with keeping them from becoming arrow fodder picking off the enemy archers with frightening skill and precision. On the other side of the now quite wide gap Aragorn was doing the same, though with a more modest success rate.

There was a lull in enemy fire.

"Sam," Aragorn warned before tossing him across the gap.

Aragorn turned to toss Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he protested.

"Frodo," Blair said gesturing.

The dark haired hobbit was in her arms in seconds and with an unladylike grunt she tossed the hobbit at Boromir like a sack of flour. Her toss wasn't quite as forceful as Aragorn's but Frodo made it safely across. Gandalf then herded the hobbits further down the staircase and out of the way. Gimli went over next with a mighty cry. His feet landed on the edge of the stair but the weight of his axe had him falling backwards into the gap until Legolas caught him by his long beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli protested in pain never mind the fact that Legolas saved his life.

"Look out!" cried Aragorn pushing Annabel up the stairs as the section she was standing on collapsed leaving him hanging on for dear life.

She and Blair helped him haul himself up leaving the three of them stuck on the side of a rather large divide. If Annabel had to make an estimate she would guess it was nearly eighteen feet wide.

"I'm going to jump it," said Blair pale faced and trembling at the very thought.

"Are you crazy? That gap is over fifteen feet and ends in a staircase even if you make it you'll hurt yourself,"

The Balrog roared.

"If you have a better idea, now would be a good time to share with the class," snapped Blair.

She took a deep breath and took the jump at a flat out sprint. Her toes touched the edge and she threw her body weight forward rolling sideways down the stairs until Gimli caught her and helped her to her feet.

"Can you make the jump?" asked Aragorn urgently as the ceiling began to crumble sending boulders raining down to close for comfort.

"Can you?"

Annabel didn't wait for his answer but turned tucking her broken arm tight against her ribs and with a running leap found herself suspended in the air for a thrilling second. Her feet hit the ground and then slipped, she screamed as she found herself plummeting into open space.

Until someone caught her outstretched right hand.

She jerked to a halt and swung slightly for a second with her eyes tightly shut before she realized she wasn't falling anymore and looked up to see that Boromir was the one who'd reached out and grabbed her wrist. He hauled her up out of the air as if she weighed no more than his great shield and passed her off to Blair who was quick to suffocate her in her thankful embrace.

The group then turned to the last member of their company. Aragorn stood alone on the other side of the divide.

"Aragorn, jump!" called Legolas.

Another roar from the Balrog and massive chunks of ceiling fell breaking the staircase even further and leaving Aragorn wobbling on a loose section of the stair.

"Steady," cried Boromir.

"Lean forward!" Legolas instructed.

The fact that Aragorn was already following their suggestions himself was lost on the two with their anxious need to do something, no matter how futile to help their friend.

"Come on!" urged Legolas.

Aragorn was very, very lucky. The section of the staircase tilted forward either with his weight or by its own inclination and crashed into their section of staircase sending him flying into the waiting arms of Boromir and Legolas much to everybody's short lived relief. Once again they took off running not even waiting for the precariously teetering section of stairs to fall to the side.

It was unbearably hot it the lower levels and everywhere they turned a new fire was growing. Luckily Gandalf was somehow able to extinguish the sections of flame that barred their way before they even reached them. It was then that Blair and Annabel realized he was something more than an old warrior with a glowing rock, a pointy hat, and a funny looking stick.

"Over the bridge, fly!" he ordered.

Bridge was a very loose term for the thing they had to cross to get to the other side of yet another chasm. Barely two feet wide at its narrowest and barely three feet at its widest the bridge was thin enough to give even the nimble Legolas a moment of hesitation. Running over that thing was not a smart idea. However just then they got their first look at the Balrog. Annabel had to slap a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

It was a massive nightmarish creature that looked like it had been carved out of a live coal. It's feet were cloven hooves and it's hand's had only three long fingers ending in razor sharp talons. A huge pair of thick black horns curled around its face highlighting its hellish beady little eyes. Trailing behind it there seemed to be a thick patch of darkness not illuminated even by its own fiery body.

There was no hesitation, not even from Blair, as one by one they darted over the bridge the fiery breath of the roaring Balrog at their back spurring them forward.

Gandalf was the last one to cross the bridge, well behind even Aragorn and the hobbits. He stopped; he stopped and stood in the middle of the bridge sword and glowing staff raised.

"You cannot pass!" the wizard bellowed at the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" screamed Frodo.

Blair paused in her headlong flight and looked back though Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, and Annabel were all already climbing the stairs out of the pit. She liked the grumpy old man and was worried about him. When she saw what he was doing she couldn't contain her horrified gasp.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the Flame of Arnor, the Dark Fire will not avail you Flame of Udun," he shouted grimly as the Balrog drew a sword of flame.

It brought the sword down hard, sparking on the silvery shield Gandalf had conjured before it dissipated. Gandalf cried out in pain.

"Go back to the shadow," the wizard growled out.

Blair was amazed and impressed by the wizard's strength. Maybe he could do it, maybe he could turn the Balrog away, she found herself thinking and silently she cheered the wizard on.

The Balrog conjured a whip of flame next cracking it threateningly, stepping forward onto the bridge and growling at the wizard who dared stand in its way.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf thundered, his voice echoing around the cavern as he brought his staff down on the bridge hard with a brilliant flash of white and a sharp crack.

The Balrog snorted contemptuously and stepped further onto the bridge its shadow wings flared wide and its whip raised for a strike when the bridge fell out from under it sending it tumbling into the abyss in a rush of flame and a cloud of shadowy smoke.

"Yes!" cheered Blair.

Gandalf turned from the edge of the bridge exhaustion written in every line of his face. He took one step towards them and with a snap the tail end of the whip of fire snaked around his ankle pulling his over the edge so he was dangling from the edge of the bridge. His staff and sword followed the Balrog into the chasm. The hobbits and even Blair rushed forward...if he could just hold on long enough for them to get to him. Boromir caught her and Frodo around their middles.

"Go on, go!" he shouted to Sam, Merry, and Pippin who made their way further up the stairs still watching in abject horror.

"No! We can still save him, let me go!" screamed Blair as she was dragged kicking and struggling desperately up another few steps.

"Gandalf!" screamed Frodo.

The wizard had managed to haul himself a little further up onto the bridge. Aragorn stood stock still as he heaved. He looked at them with his sad wise blue eyes.

"Fly you fools," he gasped out before letting go.

"NO!" screamed Frodo.

Boromir half carried both her, limp and unresisting in her shock, and a hysterical Frodo the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Aragorn!" he shouted snapping the other man out of his shock in time to follow them out, avoiding the hail of arrows the orcs were now brave enough to rain down on them with the Balrog gone, seemingly unable to wrench his gaze from the spot where the wizard had fallen.

Boromir set them on their feet when they reached the others who were waiting not far off. They had heard everything if the shock and grief coloring everyone's faces was any indication. Once Aragorn had joined them they all flooded single file out the door they had been moving towards for what seemed like forever.

Outside the air was crisp and the winter sun was shining faintly half-way obscured by overcast clouds. The group blinked squinting as their eyes adjusted to what seemed like excessive brightness after the constant unrelenting dark of the mines.

Once they were a little ways away from the exit from the mines the whole company just stopped and stood or collapsed on the tumble of white rock beneath their feet.

Sam had put his head in his hands and was crying quietly, Merry had a firm grip on Pippin who was lying across his lap wailing silently and clutching his sides as if in pain. Boromir, his face etched with frustrated pain, kept a firm hold on Gimli who was bellowing, cursing and sobbing like a wild man at the door to Moria. Legolas just stared blankly ahead at Annabel and Blair who clung to each other fiercely rocking and making small pained noises the occasional sob catching in their throats as tears made tracks in the gore that spattered their faces.

Aragorn wiped his sword clean on the edge of his cloak and sheathed it brusquely.

"Legolas get them up," he ordered.

Legolas didn't respond for a moment seemingly surprised to be addressed but after a second he moved slowly to where Merry and Pippin were sitting and gently helped them to their feet.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir cried angrily having only just released a slightly calmer Gimli.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn countered, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien,"

Boromir couldn't argue with the truth of that statement.

"Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up," he urged more gently.

Neither Annabel nor Blair protested when the dwarf came and offered them a hand up.

"Come lassies, there'll be time for grief when the danger is past,"

They allowed him to help them up blinking the moisture from their eyes as best they could. They knew that they needed to be moving to stay alive, they hadn't gotten this far to just lie down and die, but it was hard. Blair's chest felt tight and it was difficult to breath around the lump in her throat and Annabel's head throbbed in time with her arm making her just want to lie still and hope the world stopped spinning.

"On your feet Sam," Aragorn said gently lifting the hobbit and giving him a solid pat.

"Frodo?" called Aragorn.

The dark haired hobbit had wandered off and was a fair distance away heading in the opposite direction.

"Frodo!" the man shouted again his voice echoing loudly.

The hobbit shot Aragorn a long plaintive look but stopped and allowed himself to be steered back towards the group.

They plodded along down the side of the mountain where patches of late winter snow melted in the early morning sun. Soon thick blocks of white-grey rock gave way to patches of hardy yellow grass and the occasional bit of scrub. Aragorn ran a bit ahead and scouted the way, driving them forward at a pace that was coming up on gruelling, until they were to tired to think about anything.

* * *

**AN:** I know, I know, why kill one of my drop ins? The fact of the matter is it is highly unlikely a teenage girl from Earth with no prior training would survive a battle with orcs, much less three of them. So I killed her.

Let me know what you guys think, and as always all your comments and suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Among the Mallorn Trees

**Loch Ness**

**Chapter Six: Among the Mallorn Trees**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited, you guys are awesome! This chapter is more of an interlude than anything but I've tried to do some character building.

* * *

The whole procession was silent and solemn each member of the company lost in their own private grief or simply trying to find the energy to keep moving forward all the energy provided to them in the heat of battle and during their frantic race long spent.

It was noon when Aragorn finally allowed them to stop and rest at the side of a river they would have to cross. Stomachs growled and gurgled demandingly but the whole group had long since run out of rations and they could not have choked them down even if they had them. Instead they drank their fill and filled their water skins and washed the gore from their hands and faces as best as they could.

"Lady Annabel, let me have a look at that arm," said Aragorn softly drawing Annabel aside.

Blair followed automatically, drawn to her friend's side as if there was an invisible tether linking them.

Annabel whimpered biting her lip on a pained gasp as Aragorn slowly straightened her elbow joint so that her mangled arm was lying flat against his thighs. He probed the bones carefully with gentle fingers and Annabel took Blair's hand and crushed it in a death grip tears leaking out the corners of her tightly shut eyes.

"It is a clean break but the longer it remains unsplinted the greater the risk of damaging the arm becomes. I am going to set the break,"

Annabel whimpered.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous without an x-ray?" asked Blair croakily.

"What is an ex-reh?"

"Okay, then,"

"I assure you Lady Blair, I have done this many times," Aragorn said soothingly.

"Is it going to hurt?" asked Annabel.

"I will not lie, my lady, it will be quite painful but only for a short while,"

"Like ripping off a band-aid, Annie," Blair murmured.

"A really frigging big band-aid," snorted Annabel without humor.

"Alright," nodded Annabel, "Do it now before I lose my nerve," she said before closing her eyes again.

"Here," said a gruff male voice.

Boromir handed Aragorn two mostly straight sticks, a long strip of torn cloth, and one of his thick leather gauntlets. Aragorn nodded in appreciation.

"Hold her still," the dark haired man ordered.

Annabel's grip tightened as Boromir took a firm hold of her torso and Blair winced when she felt the bones in her hand creak.

Aragorn took the top part of Annabel's arm in one hand and the broken half in the other.

"Take a deep breath and on the count of three I want you to let it out, alright?"

Annabel nodded her eyes still firmly shut. She took a deep breath in.

"One, two-"

Annabel let out a pained shriek as Aragorn sort of pulled pushed and twisted her broken arm all in one motion and the bones ground together audibly.

Then there was tense silence as Annabel breathed heavily.

"Three?" said Blair tentatively.

Annabel opened her eyes and glared at her freckled friend through teary eyes. True to Aragorn's word though, as he secured the sticks to her once again straight forearm with the long ragged strip of cloth and buckled Boromir's gauntlet tight around that, the steady throb she'd just begun to learn the block out and the screaming agony that came with setting the break dulled to a petulant ache.

"There," he said nodding his head in satisfaction, "Try to keep the arm still, the splint will keep the bones in place as long as the arm is not badly jostled,"

"Thanks," said Annabel flexing her fingers experimentally.

Before they had too much time to think Aragorn had them up and wading across the chilly river and then jogging through the plains and meadows that seemed too sunny and beautiful to be real after their journey through Moria. Yet when they blinked they were not gone and when they took another step the springing grass did not solidify to hard granite or marble.

The group may have felt a bit ridiculous running from nothing but they were glad of the mind numbing motion that took them farther and farther away from the site of their recent tragedies.

When they entered the outer ring of the trees Aragorn and Legolas slowed to an easy walk and visibly relaxed.

Blair was simply unnerved she felt like the forest had eyes and was watching and weighing her every move. Gimli too was noticeably more tense.

"Stay close, young hobbits, and you too lasses," Gimli warned gesturing them closer to him axe raised, "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again," he whispered.

"Gimli, I didn't take you for a believer in tall tales," said Blair forcing a laugh that felt fake even to her ears and moving up beside Legolas who shot the dwarf a raised eyebrow.

"Tis no mere tale lass," the dwarf grumbled grumpily.

With all of the strange things she'd seen in the past four days she could almost believe it.

Frodo paused.

"Mr. Frodo?" queried Sam.

"Don't worry, Frodo, Aragorn would not have lead us here if it wasn't safe," whispered Annabel quietly.

Trying for reassuring and falling short.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily, I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," rumbled Gimli.

Seemingly out of nowhere a group of elves, for they were too lithe, attractive and blond to be mere men, dressed all in grey appeared and stuck arrows in their faces. Legolas too had his bow out and an arrow knocked in the blink of an eye but they were surrounded.

"Yes, you have the eyes of a blind hawk and ears of a deaf fox apparently," grumbled Blair raising her hands up in the universal gesture of surrender and locking eyes with the arrogantly smirking figure that strode up to Aragorn.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," he boasted much to Gimli's displeasure.

Aragorn said something to the smirking elf, bowing respectfully.

"Aragorn these woods are perilous, we should go back," Gimli insisted sounding a tad nervous at being at the point of so many arrows.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you cannot go back," said the arrogant blond with another slow smirk.

Blair got the impression that he really enjoyed seeing Gimli squirm.

The elves escorted them at arrow point to a hideaway deep in the forest. It was little more than a series of platforms high in the trees. The elves called it a talan.

The hobbits and Blair all of whom had no love of heights did not enjoy the idea of sleeping in a tree at all, but it seemed they would have no choice as the elves apparently intended to hold them there. Though of course they didn't speak one way or another until well after dark fell.

Finally the arrogant blond who was apparently the leader of these elves turned and greeted Legolas in elvish. Legolas responded in the same language. Then the lead elf turned to Aragorn and called him by name. The same strange bowing passed between them and that's when Gimli got fed up.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves, speak words we can all understand," grumbled the dwarf annoyed.

Blair, noticing that her friend looked ready to shred something tall blond and male and seemed to be at the end of her rope as far as patience was concerned, leaned over and slapped a hand over Annabel's mouth before she could open it and say something equally insulting and get them kicked out of the tree. This earned them odd looks from Boromir, but he diplomatically said nothing.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days," said the lead elf slowly and pointedly.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that..." started Gimli clearly incensed.

Blair removed her hand from Annabel's mouth and slapped it over Gimli's. Smiling tightly up at the elf she hissed in the dwarf's ear.

"Don't say anything that might get us shot or kicked off this platform, I for one am tired and grumpy, have had enough fighting and death for one day,"

She released the dwarf and met the elf's appraising gaze with a defiant one of her own. Aragorn shot her a grateful look and Boromir's eyes just about popped out of his head. The elf moved on to appraise the hobbits. He locked eyes immediately with Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you," he said slowly eyes wide as he looked at the innocent looking hobbit, "You may go no further," he said sharply before disappearing for awhile.

The company bedded down silent with grief and under the watchful eyes of their elven guards who stood stoic and statue-like until it was time for the changing of shifts. They brought food and water for them but otherwise did not interfere. The hobbits were quick to offer the girls a place among them to sleep for they had no bedrolls or blankets of their own. Sam confessed that they would also feel better sleeping together as it lessened the feel of open air around them.

While the others were making the most comfortable sleeping space they could with cloaks and blankets Frodo came up to Blair and Annabel, his eyes dark with grief, and guilt.

"I'm sorry about your friend…I, I didn't mean for any of this," he said shaking his head.

"We know, Frodo," said Annabel with a sigh squeezing the hobbit's shoulder, "We know,"

She went to lie down with the hobbits but her mind kept on spinning in useless circles not able to quiet enough for her to sleep but also not able to focus into one clear thought. Perhaps that was better, she didn't want to think, she just wanted to sleep and pretend like the missing weight of a head of golden hair on her shoulder didn't burn.

It seemed she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep as Frodo extricated himself from the bundle of snoring hobbits, and Blair, and had gone to sit a little way away staring out at nothing. Boromir who also wasn't sleeping, went to him and Annabel listen to their low voiced conversation.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope,"

"And the death of Lady Gwen? Or would you like to pretend that if you all hadn't been so concerned with avenging my death she would have still been slain? Perhaps you think she who knew nothing of why we travel together gave her life in knowing sacrifice for the quest,"

"Who can know? All I can say to you Frodo is this, blaming yourself, whether it was your fault or no, will not bring them back. You carry a heavy burden Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead,"

Annabel shut her eyes, and after a long while sleep finally found her.

When the elf leader came back very early the next morning Aragorn cornered him and they began arguing in elvish. The whole group was already awake and they put their ears to eavesdropping though they could not understand the words being spoken.

Finally the elf stalked away from Aragorn and said to Frodo, "Follow me," the words were clipped and disapproving but not hostile.

At Aragorn's urging the dark haired hobbit, led by the elf, led the company to the ground where, unsurprisingly, an argument broke out. The elf, whose name they learned from Aragorn was Haldir, was adamant that Gimli as a dwarf and therefore an enemy must be blindfolded for half of the journey so he would not be able to find the elf city on his own. The sun was rising and the argument still hadn't been dealt with. Aragorn was trying to intercede in a diplomatic manner but neither party was satisfied or mollified nor had they been moved in any way.

Blair was getting fed up. So she decided rather on a whim to take matters into her own hands.

"...for the safety of all who dwell in the city,"

"Master Elf, if I may interrupt, I have known this dwarf for about five days and I would trust him with my life and call him a friend, if you insist on blindfolding him, you are going to have to blindfold me as well,"

"And I as well," Frodo spoke up softly.

"And I," piped up Merry and Sam.

"Me too!" declared Pippin.

"And I," said Annabel.

"And I," Everyone turned to face Legolas shock written on their faces, the company knew the animosity that existed between Legolas and Gimli, "I may not care for the company of this dwarf overmuch but I would trust him with my life, so if you would blindfold him I too would be blindfolded,"

Haldir scowled and said something to Legolas in elvish. Legolas smirked and made a short response.

"Very well, I have neither the patience nor the time to lead you all. The dwarf may pass un-blindfolded," said the elf annoyed.

With that and the rising of the sun the company set off in a winding route through the trees lead by the purposeful Haldir and his stoic elf guards. They spoke only to Legolas and only when spoken to. Legolas seemed rejuvenated under the trees he smiled often and conversed with both Haldir and Aragorn in his mother tongue.

Blair too was happy to be out of the dark mines and into the light and was beginning to act more and more like her brisk, practical self rather than the cringing frightened creature she'd been since their entrance in Moria.

The pace their elf guides set was just fast enough to make idle chatter difficult and yet slow and steady so as not to tire them before they reached their destination which would force them to take a break.

Annabel and Boromir were both grumpy and for no reason that any of the others could discern, since up until now it had seemed the Captain of Gondor and the modern girl were becoming friends, found themselves glaring at each other more often than not. It got to the point where Blair had Pippin go over there and distract Annabel before the two could burst into an all out shouting match about lord only knew what in the middle of the woods.

Blair herself remained staunchly by Gimli's side throughout the journey, which of course meant that the elves were keeping a close watch over her, Blair found this annoyingly excessive. It was easier to swallow, however, once Haldir pulled her aside and said, "Your loyalty to the dwarf is admirable, milady," coupling the words with a short bow.

It was sunset when they crested the last hill and got their first sight of the elven city, and of Haldir genuinely smiling.

"Caras Galadhan, the heart of Elvendom on earth," he told the group proudly, "Home of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light,"

* * *

**AN: **Hopefully you're all not too mad at me for killing off Gwen, let me just say there is a method to my madness and that in order to progress the story the way I want to one of them had to die. Gwen just drew the short straw.

That being said I've been told I need to better develop my OC characters, hopefully this chapter helped with that. Let me know what you guys think.

As always suggestion and constuctive criticisms are welcome, just send me a review!

Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: Safe, Yet Not At Peace

**Loch Ness**

**Chapter Seven: Safe, Yet Not At Peace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and faved, you guys rock!

* * *

There was of course still a long way to go between the hill and the city and they did not arrive until full dark. Their elven guard melted back into the trees leaving only Haldir and one other to guide them through the labyrinth of thick trunks and soft moss.

The whole city of Caras Galadhon, if you could really call it a city, was built around and in the massive trees on large and elaborate talans. It was lit by glowing blue and silver lights that defied both description and explanation. There were a few elves about that the group could see but not many. Annabel wondered if they were all inside for dinner or if they just couldn't spot the graceful beings as they moved throughout their element.

Haldir led them to the very centre of the city, to the largest tree and the most elaborate talan, bathed in the ethereal silvery glow that the company had come to associate with Lorien. They climbed the long winding stairs that seemed almost a natural extension of the grand mallorn tree until finally they reached the appropriate platform and Haldir and his guard friend disappeared as well.

There they were greeted there by the most stunning couple they were ever likely to see.

The man was fair with silver blond hair much like Haldir's and dressed in simple robes of blue and grey with elaborate vine embroidery in silver. His face was stoic and his eyes piercing blue, the force of his presence was unmistakeable.

The lady was more beautiful than anyone either Blair or Annabel had met or seen on television. She was so much more than any mere model could ever be, she was flawless, she was timeless. This woman had hair of gold and eyes of deep fathomless ocean blue. Her power was even more potent than that of her husband. Her gown was white with silver beads and embroidery.

The company suddenly felt very, small, young, unclean and shabby, completely unworthy to even stand in the same room as these beautiful, powerful, ancient beings as they descended a short flight of steps hand in hand.

The girls bowed awkwardly along with the Fellowship and it was obvious even to them that these elves were the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," said Lord Celeborn getting straight to the point, "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here and yet not all the nine set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him, I can no longer see him from afar,"

The Lady Galadriel locked eyes with Aragorn and slowly and softly began to speak.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land, he has fallen into shadow," she said sounding genuinely aggrieved.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame, a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," said Legolas speaking in the same slow measured tones as the Lord and Lady.

Blair was struck by the fact that he looked so young in comparison to the noble couple. She had always thought Legolas had the face of youth and the presence of age she could sense that though he looked no more than a few years older than she that he was far more knowledgeable and worldly. Eclipsed by the auras of the noble elves before them Legolas seemed almost normal, just as fleeting as Blair herself.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know its full purpose," the lady scolded gently.

Gimli sighed and looked at his feet. Blair put a supportive and hopefully comforting hand on his shoulder. She longed to tell the dwarf it was not his fault but did not dare speak out in the presence of the lord and lady.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief," said the lady looking pointedly at Boromir who could not meet her eyes and began to sob much to Annabel's surprise and alarm.

She began to rub slow soothing circles on the taller man's back all traces of hostility towards him erased. Annabel met the lady's gaze head on and glared darkly. She was rewarded with a secretive smile as the Lady's eyes slid to Sam and Blair.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Two stand here not of this quest, far from their homeland, nothing more can be asked of they who have journeyed so far for nothing. Without Gandalf hope is lost," said Lord Celeborn seriously.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil, tonight you will sleep in peace," said Lady Galadriel a small smile playing on her lips.

The company bowed to the Lord and Lady of Lorien and Haldir led them to a clearing with a fountain a few tables and a pavilion where they could sleep. There were ten single beds with actual mattresses and pillows nestled into the roots and hollows of the great tree against which the pavilion was erected. There Haldir left them without a word and no sooner had the group divested itself of the trappings of travel two elves one male and one female appeared.

"The ladies are to follow me," said the female abruptly turning and going back the way she'd come.

The girls shared a glance before following her jogging up the stairs to catch up to her retreating back. The elf maid said nothing until they had crossed the city and come to a paved outdoor bathing fountain made private by the weeping willows surrounding it as well as some strategically placed curtains.

"The soap for the cleaning of the body is the color of gold, the solution for the removal of the hairs is the color of blue. When you are finished drying cloths are here and robes are there. Leave your clothes there they will be cleaned and returned to you if that is your wish. Once you are finished in the water go up these stairs to the first talan," she instructed in halting Westron.

"Thank you," said Annabel.

The elf maid bowed in the same way they had seen Aragorn, Haldir, and Legolas bow before leaving them to bathe in peace.

The girls were quick to strip out of their ruined jeans sneakers and jackets, torn and stinking to high heaven and spattered and soaked with blood and sweat and lord only knew what else. They were in short completely beyond saving.

Not bothering with the illusion of modesty the two friends waded into the warm water passing the bottle of gold liquid around and using liberal amounts on both their hair and body.

"Here Blair let me comb you hair," offered Annabel.

"How's your arm?" asked Blair examining the splinted appendage concernedly.

"Better than it was earlier, it doesn't really hurt anymore but it's a bad break, I'm gonna be stuck with this cast for awhile I think," sighed Annabel annoyed, "Stupid orc,"

"What are we going to do?" asked Blair into the silence that followed.

"I don't know we clearly don't belong here but..." started Annabel.

"I for one feel like we've been dropped in the middle of something huge," said Blair.

"Mm, Gwen thought there was something big going on here, she wanted to figure out the big mystery," Annabel said softly.

Blair felt the sharp burn of tears behind her eyes and blinked it away quickly.

"We still don't know where we are, or what this…thing is all about, I think maybe we should ask Lady Galadriel if she knows how we can get home and then find out what the heck Aragorn and the others are doing before we make any decisions" Blair pointed out smearing hair removal solution all over her legs and under her arms.

"I kind of want to stay and help," said Annabel as she gently ran the comb through Blair's now tangle free golden hair.

Blair pulled away and regarded her friend incredulously.

"Really, I thought I'd have to prod you into it," she said with a small grin.

"No, not at all, I want to do this I mean we came all this way already, and then there's Gwen, and I don't know, but I have this sinking feeling in my gut like, even if we tried we couldn't get home now,"

"Well, the issue with going won't be our willingness to participate but the willingness of the men to have us participate," Blair pointed out.

"Can't really blame them since we're about three-quarters of the way to useless in a fight, but it still rankles," scowled Annabel.

"We'll weasel the story out of Aragorn in the morning and then ask to speak to the Lady. After that we'll see what we can do about convincing the stubborn snarly males that they could use us on this quest," suggested Blair.

"There's no other choice really," Annabel agreed with a helpless shrug.

"We could follow them when they leave," Blair pointed out with a grin as she climbed out of the bathing pool and wrapped herself up in a thin looking towel.

Annabel laughed a little as she accepted a hand up out of the bath.

True to her word the elf maid had taken their discarded clothes and shoes away to be washed or possibly burned. Still smiling slightly Annabel accepted a drying cloth from Blair and the girls dried their bodies and hair as best as they could before slipping into the thin grey robes left for them and walking up the stairs to the first talan as instructed.

There sitting at some kind of a desk was a slender woman with a stern expression plastered onto a severe-featured face whose silver-blond hair was braided away from her face. She wasn't ugly, nor merely handsome, but on anyone but an elf the combinations would have been inadvisable. Lounging in a chaise was another elf, a male this time with dark brown hair dressed in the usual grey and white but with a few bright bursts of turquoise and gold here and there.

"So you have arrived," said the woman, her voice soft but brisk, like a winter breeze, "I am Laciel, the Healer, that is Nondir the Quartermaster if you will of Caras Galadhon,"

Nondir rose with fluid grace from the chaise and surveyed the girls and with a smile, unsurprisingly, he bowed.

"My name is Blair and this is Annabel," Blair said.

"_Mae govannen_," nodded Laciel, "If Lady Annabel will consent I shall see what I can do about her arm,"

"Aragorn did a pretty good job in splinting it, Madame Laciel, I'm not sure there's much more you can do," Annabel said awkwardly holding out her arm.

"Lord Aragorn is very skilled, but not so skilled as I," Laciel said quickly and efficiently unbinding the arm.

Underneath the cast Annabel was relieved to see that her arm was still straight as ever and not migrating back into that nauseating angle. Laciel was gentle as she probed the injury with long fingers. Annabel winced a bit as there was a bit of a bruised feeling to the flesh.

"Yes, I see," she said replacing the cast.

"Nondir," she said and the male looked up.

She said a long stream of elvish that neither of the girls could hope to understand and Nondir smiled and replied and then strode out of the talan.

"Laciel will fix your arm well. I will give you your supplies," Nondir said in a slow careful voice.

"Sounds like a plan," Blair said with forced cheer.

"Like a plan," agreed Nondir nodding, "I have seen your clothes, they are strange, but for you I think leggings and not a dress, this is good?"

"It sounds wonderful," Annabel said.

So Nondir gave them each a few pairs of thick close fitting leggings, mostly in grey, several pairs of thick socks and sturdy looking brown leather boots. They also received a blanket and bedroll and a rucksack in which to carry their supplies. A comb, and some surprisingly modern looking underwear were added to the pile and then Nondir left them to their own devices as far as tunics vests and jackets were concerned merely pulling out those of a size that would fit them.

"Does this make me look fat?" Blair asked Annabel bluntly, holding out her arms to indicate the oversized tunic shirt she was wearing with a tight fitting vest and rolled up sleeves.

"On the contrary,"

The girls whipped around and Nondir bowed as Lady Galadriel entered the talan before tactfully leaving the three ladies alone.

"Er…thanks," said Blair flushing and running a nervous hand through her damp red hair.

"You are quite welcome. Your dress and speech is strange, your mannerisms unfamiliar, your minds foreign. This is how I know what it is you would ask of me, and my answer is thus, if you wish to return to whence you came, you must go back the same way you came in,"

"Through the lake," said Annabel.

"Yes, and past the Watcher in the water," said Galadriel watching them with the curious detachment of a scientist.

"We're not in our world anymore, are we my lady?" asked Annabel.

"No child, your home lies beyond the lake and through the gate that lies at the bottom,"

"I thought so," Annabel sighed.

"You thought so, Annie, you thought we, what? Hopped a dimension?" demanded Blair.

Annabel shrugged.

"We don't have dwarves, or orcs, or balrogs, or mithril in our world, if we did someone would have found them by now, there would be books, stories, samples or pictures in a museum,"

"But…but…"

Blair gave up trying to voice her protest and just shot Annabel a pointed look.

"I know," Annabel gave a weak little half-smile, "I could explain the theory to you if it'll make you feel better,"

"Physics, ugh, I'll pass, thank you," said Blair trying to control the sudden violent turning of her stomach.

Lady Galadriel gave her a distant smile that was strangely calming and lowered herself into the chaise that Nondir had occupied previously.

"Let me tell you the story of the Rings of Power," she said softly.

And she did. She told them of Sauron and Morgoth, of the forging of the Rings of power. Of the rise of the Nazgul and the Last Alliance. A tray of food was brought in by Nondir while the Lady explained about Gollum and the finding of the Ring. Blair and Annabel listened, that was the simple part because the story was captivating and exciting and the Lady Galadriel had a beautiful speaking voice, they heard about Frodo's uncle Bilbo and his adventures with the dwarves and about how Frodo came to possess the Ring and the Council and the quest. When the Lady was done they sat in silence trying to reconcile that the great epic fantasy she described was still happening all around them and now with them included.

"This is…" started Blair after a long moment.

"There aren't words long enough to describe everything this is," Annabel snorted taking a sip of water.

Lady Galadriel nodded, an understanding smile playing on her lips.

"I had merely hoped to give you both a better idea of what you may expect. You are welcome to stay in Lorien but the elves are journeying to the Grey Havens, then across the sea to the Undying Lands and we shan't remain here long. I will provide you with the supplies you need for whatever course you choose. For I too know the feeling of being trapped in an unfamiliar land,"

She stood abruptly.

"Laciel has waited long enough, I shall retire,"

Sure enough as soon as Galadriel swept out of the talan with all the grace of a queen the brisk Healer swept in carrying with her a basket filled with bottles, jars and vials.

"I brought these for your journey," Laciel said pulling two small pouched filled with smile vials of unappetizing green nectar, "Drink them once every 28 days and they will suppress the flow of your monthly bleedings though you will be unable to become pregnant until five months after you stop taking them,"

She set them by the rucksacks and turned to Annabel once again disassembling her splint. She bound the arm tightly with a clean dressing and then slipped a sort of sleeve made with wooden slats and leather cord over the bandage tying it firmly but comfortably. She wrapped that in a thicker bandage and then lastly strapped on another, better fitting, leather gauntlet. She then pulled out a triangle of cloth and made Annabel a sling.

"Now you are to wear that for the first week and keep the arm still. You will also start drinking this, one swallow after you first wake and another before you sleep. If you do this you may remove the cast after the second week and simply wear the gauntlet. By the end of the bottle your arm will be healed, but if you drink more than two swallows a day you may become ill in your stomach. Drink,"

Annabel took the proffered bottle and took a good swallow. She coughed at the flavor a nasty herbaceous taste that was also somehow medicinal.

"That is gross," she said roughly.

"The taste is the punishment for the foolishness that got you injured," Laciel said taking the bottle away and setting it down near the bags.

Annabel scowled but didn't seem about to speak. It took Blair a moment to figure out that her friend didn't want the healer to take back her potions.

Annabel and Blair went barefoot when they were assured the elves did so all the time by Nondir and were then escorted back to the edge of their clearing where their companions were getting ready to bed down for the night having been treated to their baths and had their clothes cleaned and repaired as well. Gimli was already asleep and Aragorn was sharpening his weapon. There was a half-finished meal laid out on the table and an elf chorus sang and played in the background.

"A lament for Gandalf," said Legolas softly.

"What do they say about him?" asked Blair catching the group's attention.

"I have not the heart to tell you," he told her sadly, "For me the grief is still too near,"

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks, there should be a verse about them," said Sam.

On impulse the hobbit stood on his bed and began to speak.

"The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green," Aragorn glanced slowly sideways at Gimli who was snoring heavily and smacked him shaking his head disgustedly. "Or after thunder, silver showers came falling like a rain of flowers...oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road," sighed Sam in frustration.

"It's beautiful Sam; it's just how Gandalf should be remembered," Annabel said sitting cross-legged on her bed.

Sam flushed.

"Thank you Miss. Annabel," he said his eyes fixed on the pillow he was plumping unnecessarily.

"Can these be the gore spattered maidens we were standing with just a few short hours ago," teased Aragorn.

"They can be, and in fact they are," Annabel said lying back on her bed.

"Your families must be missing you terribly," said Legolas after a long moment.

"By now we'll be given up for dead," said Blair with a helpless shrug, trying to sound flippant as she gathered up some more food trying in vain to flip her long hair out of her way.

"May I?" asked Legolas almost shyly gesturing to her hair.

"Be my guest," Blair said.

Legolas took her plate from her and sat her down at the foot of a tree and as Blair ate Legolas used his deft and nimble fingers to secure her fluffy red hair into a sleek rope loose enough that she wouldn't find it uncomfortable to sleep on.

Aragorn glanced up at the odd sight and chuckled slightly. He cast his eyes around the camp doing a quick head count. His brow furrowed when he could not see Boromir. He stood and walked casually to the other side of the tree that sheltered their little courtyard. There was the Captain of Gondor divested of his mail and arms he looked smaller and very alone as he stared at the ground blank-faced.

"Take some rest, these borders are well protected," Aragorn assured him.

"I will find no rest here," Boromir answered, Aragorn looked at him surprised how could anybody not feel at peace in the soft glow of Lorien at night? "I heard her voice inside my head; she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me even now there is hope left...but I cannot see it, it is long since we had any hope,"

Aragorn moved and sat beside the Gondorian on the thick root of the mallorn tree.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our...our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored," said Boromir passionately.

Aragorn was surprised at the intensity of the feeling Boromir had for his country and he lapsed into nostalgic silence for a second.

"Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City," said Aragorn neutrally, "Long ago,"

"One day our paths will lead us there and the tower guard shall take up the call 'The lords of Gondor have returned'" said Boromir with an earnest smile.

"May that day be soon in coming," said Aragorn standing and returning to the clearing.

"Where Boromir?" slurred Annabel sleepily, "I wanted to give back his gauntlet," she said.

"I'll give it to him when he gets back, go to sleep," Blair said.

Annabel tossed the piece of leather at her friend and rolled over falling instantly asleep. Blair envied her.

"All done," Legolas said satisfied.

Blair yawned.

"Mm, thanks Legolas," she smiled getting up to put her plate back on the table and collect the poorly aimed gauntlet.

"Boromir is sitting just over that way," Aragorn informed Blair before going back to his bed.

Blair nodded her thanks and made her way to the other side of the massive tree.

"Boromir?"

"Lady Blair, what are you still doing up?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, I came to return your gauntlet," she said handing him the tooled leather, "And to ask you for a favour,"

"What kind of favour?"

"I need you to look after Annabel," Blair said.

"Your friend is quite capable of taking care of herself,"

Blair took a shaky breath.

"I know she is. But I also know that Annabel pretends to be a hardass when she's not. She tries to keep everything bottled up, but it's not good for her, and it doesn't stay bottled for long and she gets pissy, pushing everyone and everything away. Gwen was more like a sister to us than a friend, we'd known her since we were all little girls, we're all each other has now, me and Annabel. Annabel's going to need a friend and I just…" Blair coughed a little embarrassed to find that tears were streaking down her face, "I can't deal with my own grief and her bullshit too," she admitted.

"I don't know that I am the best one…"

"You're the only other friend she's got here, please, just promise me you'll look out for her even when she's yelling, and snapping and trying to bite your head off,"

Boromir rose and awkwardly gave her a one armed hug.

"Let's get some rest, things will look brighter in the morning,"

"Boromir?"

There was a long silence.

"Alright, I promise I will look after her,"

"Thank you,"

When they returned to the pavilion everyone was already fast asleep and Blair and Boromir were quick to join them in oblivion. Deep in the throes of their separate dreams and exhausted from days of little food and sleep followed by much running and fighting it was no surprise that none of the group even stirred when the elves came to take the remnants of their meal away, and that no one noticed when Frodo and Galadriel walked through the clearing and came back.

* * *

**AN:** And there you have another chapter, nice and long even though not much really goes on action wise. Hope you all enjoyed and as always feedback is welcomed with open arms!


End file.
